Numb3rs: Vengeance to Have
by Dinogal95
Summary: A figure from the past targets those he believes to have wronged him. (Deathfic)
1. Chapter 1

Characters

Charlie Eppes and Amita Ramanujan-Eppes

Janet Margret Eppes

Maya Finn Eppes

Don Eppes and Robin Brooks-Eppes

Serena Mara Markowitz-Eppes (adopted)

Daniel Aaron Shay-Eppes (adopted)

Larry Fleindhart and Megan Reeves-Fleindhart

Jason Marvin Reeves-Fleindhart (adopted)

Alan Eppes and Millie Finch-Eppes

David and Claudia Sinclair

Kerry Colby and Monica Annika Sinclair

Colby Granger and Amanda Sarong

Nikki and Ian Edgerton

Jaycee Charles-Don Edgerton

Gary Walker and Aria Holmes-Walker

Kevin Sarong

Tom


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the show.

Warning: The bad guy is a White Supremacist wannabe, so this deals with some heavy topics, just to be sure you know in advance. This is inspired by some of the news for the last couple of years.

Warning: This also deals with deaths of major characters.

Let me know of any mistakes or if you have any suggestions.

Prologue

Kevin Sarong was a man on a mission, to get revenge on those who put him in prison for his "crimes". He was arrested for what the FBI called "targeted hate crimes" towards women and people of color, but in his mind, he was on a mission to cleanse the earth of those he believes are not worthy. Even though he was thought to only be a low level member, they didn't know he was one of the ringleaders but it was a secret from most of the group. Now that he was out of jail on parole, revenge was on his mind against those he believed had wronged him. The Agent in Charge of the investigation was also on his mind, since he was one of the arresting officers at the scene, even if he himself was warned not to be there. Kevin was determined to get the man and make him and others pay for all the pain and loss he has had to endure in his mind.

Kevin also learned that the man has Jewish heritage, which makes this a lot easier for him since he doesn't have to worry about going after a fellow white Christian. The Agent is now Director Don Eppes of the LA FBI and seems to have moved on with his life unlike Kevin, which made Kevin even madder. The man is now in LA and is married with adopted kids, now adults, and seems to be doing well and not having any problems at the moment. His brother is a top official at CalSci and his father an architect, but Kevin does not care about the relatives.

All that mattered in his mind was that Director Eppes had to die and soon and in his mind, only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

This is to provide insight as what the characters have been up to

Chapter One

Charlie was working on some equations when Larry came in with some mail that was mistakenly taken to his office.

"Charles, why do I keep getting your mail even though I was gone for two years from the school?" asked an annoyed Larry

"I don't know I think it has to do with how screwed up the delivery system is and I have called them several times about that." Said Charlie, equally annoyed, since Larry only came back three weeks ago from teaching in Pennsylvania.

"One of the items is a note from your nephew, Daniel." Said Larry, looking through the mail

"Really?" Said Charlie, excited, taking the letter

"How is he doing by the way?"

"Really well in Law School." Said Charlie, happily

Daniel was eleven when they first met during a case where his mother was killed and stayed with them to avoid foster care, and after living with his Grandmother for several years; she developed dementia that caused her to deteriorate rapidly. Social Services had no idea as to what to do with him until Don and Robin stepped in and offered to raise him until he was 18 years old and they agreed and so did Daniel, very happily. He was raised along with his adopted sister, Serena, and he is going to Law School, inspired by his adoptive parents to seek justice for others.

Serena was adopted shortly before Daniel at 14 years old, after a serial killer murdered her parents and she had no other living and/or reliable relatives. She was unusual since she was born to an Egyptian mother and a British Father who came to America three years before she was born. Robin, now the District Attorney, was handling the legal affairs of the case when she ran into the girl and called Don to come meet her and the rest is history and she and Daniel are close both to each other and their adoptive parents and to Alan, Millie and Charlie and Amita along with the rest of the team.

"What's in the letter?" Asked Larry

"Daniel says he is enjoying college and has met several others in a study group and they have formed their own." Said Charlie, continuing, "He does mention seeing a strange man asking about the inner workings of the FBI and asked him if he had any relatives that worked there and he mentioned us but the guy left almost as quickly, which he found kind of odd."

"That is a strange thing all right." Commented Larry, "So how is Serena, by the way?"

"She is doing very well, as she is an internist at the LA Hospital, and I think she will be doing well there in the future." Said Charlie

"Those two ended up very lucky given their circumstances." Said Larry

"Well, they were already good kids and we got to them in time before any damage could be set in but yeah, they are very lucky." Said Charlie

"Anyway how are your daughters?" Asked Larry

"Maya is doing well in Pre School and Janet is learning to walk well now, which means more worries for me and Amita." Said Charlie, " So what else in the mail should I see right now?"

"Oh, just some bills and junk mail, mostly some ads and that's about it." Said Larry, " So Megan and I are going to meet with some realtors tomorrow, so I won't be in for a few hours."

"So how is your guy's son, Jason? I heard there was some kind of issue a month ago?" Inquired Charlie

"Oh it wasn't anything major, he was dealing with a tooth infection and he had to get two root canals."

"Ouch." Said Charlie, grimacing

"Oh yeah, it was an interesting thing to happen, even though he is really good about his dental care." Insisted Larry

"Oh, I'm sure."

"So, how has things been going with Amita since that incident last year with what I heard some kind of pit bull?" Asked Larry, changing the subject

"Oh, it was frightening as the dog kept following her and Janet and they had to hide in the car until Don came and got animal control to have a handle on it." Said Charlie, shuttering at the memory but grateful for his brother being there when they needed him to be.

"Wow, so Janet wasn't too badly traumatized?" Inquired Larry, concerned

"Well she was just a baby, so she wouldn't remember anything, which is a really good thing."

"Oh, I believe it."

Charlie didn't tell Larry but he and Amita are expecting another child and only Don, Robin, Alan, and Millie know about it. She is only four months along and they want to keep quiet until a little later because they want to be sure it was okay to tell others since anything can happen since they had a previous miscarriage before Janet was born when Amita was three and half months pregnant.

"What are Alan and Millie up to, by the way?" Asked Larry

"They just came back yesterday from Catalina Island from their vacation and are just settling down right now." Said Charlie

"Wow, that sounds like a really good trip to have." Smiled Larry

"Oh at first but then Millie got stung by a jellyfish and they had to spend a couple days in the emergency room but she is fine now."

"Wow, anything else I should know?" Asked Larry

"Oh, just that Dad wants you, Megan, and Jason to come over for dinner this weekend since it would be a great way to catch up."

"Oh, we will be there, who else?"

"Don, Robin, Colby and his girlfriend, Amanda, David and Claudia, and all the kids will be there." Said Charlie, continuing, "If they can Nikki and Ian will be there, Jaycee might not since he is away at summer camp."

"Oh, we will be there, I want to hear about how everyone is doing and also how the older kids will be in the future." Said Larry


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Two

Don was finishing up his meeting with Assistant Director Nadine Lang about reports in an uptick of violent crime in recent months. Both were concerned about how, despite efforts to improve the city, there were still those who either very desperate people are there was something else that was going on.

"So, assault, armed robberies, and carjackings are all up by 20% and murders are up by 4%, what is going on?" Wondered Nadine

"I have no idea, I thought with that outreach program that has been set up would be more helpful but clearly something is not going right." Don said, "Have you talked to Commissioner Gary Walker about the problem?"

"Yes and he wants to meet with you today about it at 3 if you are able to." Said the Assistant Director

"I will, thank you, anything else?"

"No, that was about it." Said Nadine

"Ok, see you next week, then?"

"Works for me."

"Say hello to your wife and kids for me will ya?" Said Don

"Oh, I will thank you." Beamed Nadine saying, "Same with Robin and your kids as well."

"Yep, thank you." Don smiled back

When he was promoted to Director three years ago, it was hard to determine as to whom his second-in-command should be. David and Colby were where they should be and the others were not entirely fit for the job as Assistant Director but Nadine, who was serving as Special Agent in Charge of the Las Vegas Department, she was made to be a very good fit. This made even more history because she was a woman married to another woman with three adopted children. However, everyone was fine with it since there are even more pressing matters to deal with and almost nobody even cared about her personal life, save for a few idiots.

Don went back to his office to look over a few things before going out to meet with Walker and call Robin about what they were doing that night. He also called Charlie to tell him that he will be meeting with Gary Walker just in case he can help out with this strange situation with violent crime rate. The last few years have been interesting, as they took in two kids who were orphans and raised them as their own, even if they were teenagers. Alan married Millie Finch, which wasn't entirely a surprise as they seemed to be in love with each other and Don and Charlie both agreed that they deserved to be happy and really care about each other.

David came back to LA to head a team in the Terrorist Unit and is now the Special Agent in Charge of the area. He and Claudia, now Head ME, are now married and have twins named Kerry and Monica. Colby is in charge of the Violent Crime Unit now and is doing well and is dating Amanda Sarong, Head of the White Collar Unit, for the last couple months. Nikki is now married to Ian Edgerton and she is now serving as a Representative for California in the House of Representatives. Ian is now working as Agent in Charge of the Major Crimes Department and they have a son named Jaycee and he may be promoted to a higher position someday.

Charlie is now President of CalSci and Amita Head of the Math Department and two daughters who are showing some promise as well. Larry and Megan are married with a son named Jason, who they adopted several years ago after they found him during a case, since his mother died and father in prison due to said case. Megan is second in command with Colby as a Profiler after returning to the FBI, coming back three years ago where Larry was, due to being away for several years and Larry is teaching at CalSci again after working in Pennsylvania for two years.

Liz Warner is working in Washington as their Head of the terrorist task force and no one has talked to her for months as she is really busy and these days it is understandable. Terry Lake is now the Deputy Attorney General to Attorney General Carole Vane, at the Justice Department, nominated by President Amanda Kim, making American history.

Don is amazed on how well everyone is doing after everything that has happened to them and what maybe yet to come. He isn't too worried, though, as whatever happens, all of them will be able to get through it. Daniel called to talk about his day at Law School and mentioned a strange person asking around about FBI agents, Don told him not to worry since it could be an odd person looking for info but he will have someone look into the matter.

"Hey, Robin." He said on the phone

"Hey, Don." Robin said back

"I just wanted to give you a heads up on that I will be meeting Walker at 3:00 about the violent crime rate, so it might be a while."

"That's fine, I have a lot of paperwork anyway." Said Robin, "Do you want to meet for coffee afterwards, though?"

"Sure, see you then." Said a smiling Don

It was 2:30 and Don went to go meet with Walker about the whole issue of violent crime in LA and the surrounding counties in California and Nevada. That, along with the record homeless rate in LA, is making him wonder as to what would be the best solutions for a situation like this. After his meeting with Walker, Don wants to meet with the Mayor find on out on that end as what can be done about this whole situation and if there is also something else at work.

While he was on his way, he was unaware of a car that was following him to his destination and the dangers it would soon hold for him. Or how it would cause unimaginable pain and sorrow that was to follow for the man's actions and what people will do in the aftermath.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Three

Charlie and Larry were going through some equations when Charlie came to a sudden thought about Daniel's letter and what it might mean. The fact that someone was going around asking if they know someone in the FBI and whenever they get a name, they just duck out.

"Larry, what do you think about that guy at Daniel's school asking around about certain FBI agents and then just leaving without other information?" Asked a concerned Charlie

" I'm not sure, I mean, there could have been other people at the Law School who would know and/or are related to FBI agents or anyone who works with the FBI." Said Charlie, as he continued

"I mean the letter didn't mention too much about it but, I don't know, I just have a weird feeling." Charlie could not shake off a bad feeling.

"That is normal to feel when you don't have enough information about a possible situation when you are not sure what is going to happen." Said Larry

"I know, I think I will talk to Don about it later, he called to say that he is meeting Gary Walker about the rise in violent crime and what might be going on and what they might be able to do about it."

"Interesting that the crime rate is worse than it was just a couple years ago and then with the homeless rate up, things are just going for a loop." Said Larry

" I know, it is bizarre, with many of the programs officials and other people have been putting up and with Don and Walker helping putting up a new program for at risk kids, they aren't sure what is going on." Said Charlie

"Oh, Millie called, she wants to know about next month where we go camping in Yosemite Park and if you have any ideas?" Larry asked

"Yeah, I think we can do some kind of picnic as well." Said Charlie

"Want to invite Gary?"

"Yeah I'll call him and see if he has time." Smiled Charlie, thinking about convincing Gary and his (4th) wife of three years, Aria Holmes, a Councilwoman for LA Council to come along with them. They met the year before and it was relationship both were happy to have since both of them had been divorced multiple times and were unsure they could be in a relationship again.

Aria is also friends with Nikki since both of them were serving in the city council together before Nikki went to run for the House. Aria has no interest, for the time being, for going for higher office, since she believed that there was too much need for LA for her to that. It suits her, since there are people like her that are needed for a city as large as Las Angeles, since there are many needs and many problems to deal with.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Four

"Nice seeing you again, Director Eppes." Greeted Walker

"Same to you, Commissioner Walker." Said Eppes, as the two men shook hands at the Geon's Pizza restaurant

The two were meeting in a simple restaurant with both indoor and outdoor seating arrangements and both opted for the outside, as it was easier to talk. As they settled down at a table, they were blissfully unaware of the car that was watching them and for what was about to come.

"So Gary, what do you make of what is going on with the crime rate in the city and the surrounding areas?" Asked Don

"Not sure, it could mean a lot of things, like some people being bored with their lives or there was something else we haven't quite considered yet." Said a very bewildered and annoyed Gary

"Like what?" Asked Don

"I am not sure but it might have to do with all the online groups challenging each other with these and other types of crimes." Answered Gary

"I think you might be right about that." Agreed Don, "The Internet really plays a role in everything that goes on and its possible role in the rise in crime might explain a few things."

A waitress came by to take their orders and they continued on with their conversation about the rise in crime and what possible solution could possibly for the whole situation.

"What do you think we should do?" Asked Walker

"Well we could rethink a few of our strategies, for one thing," Said Don, "Maybe we are taking the wrong approach."

"Sure," Said Gary, "I also want to look if any of these people are connected, just to cover our bases."

"I was thinking the same thing." Agreed Don

Just as the two continued to talk, the car, carrying Kevin with another driver, started driving, speeding up and started shooting at the two men. In the span of a few seconds the bullets hit both of them in the chest, Don in the neck and arm while Gary was hit in the head and lower left leg. The chest shot for Don was the one that did him as it went directly into the heart, killing him almost instantly while Gary only lasting a few seconds longer. There were other causalities, as two people were hit in the arm, another was hit in the stomach, and as soon as the shooting started, it was over, but with far reaching ramifications.

Kevin looked at the scene and smiled to himself as he realized he had finished a large portion of his mission and now he can go after other targets. Now he and his partner have to ditch the car and lay low for a little bit now that he had just killed an FBI director and, it seemed, the police commissioner.

"Well that went well." Said the mystery driver

"Yes it sure did." Said Kevin, "now lets get out of here before we get caught by someone."

The car speed away into the sun and the two were unaware of the fallout that was about to catch up to them. While Kevin believed he had committed the perfect crime, as he thought no one would know to think of him as the culprit, he had no idea that the men that were just killed had friends and family who would stop at nothing until he was behind bars and paid for what he did. He also unknowingly left some evidence too as he was too arrogant to believe that no one would think of him as a suspect and may not have the best alibi.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am taking a couple liberties with procedure to fit with the story.

Chapter Five

Charlie and Larry were walking out the door when Charlie's phone began to ring and when Charlie answered it; he was unprepared for the news.

"Is this Charles Eppes?" Asked the person on the other line

"Yes, who is this?" Asked Charlie, feeling a strange sense of dread

"This is FBI Special Agent Delgado of Major Crimes. There was a shooting at the Geon's Pizza today and I am sorry to say that one of the victims was your brother." The man said solemnly

"What!" Cried Charlie, startling Larry and several passerby's, "Is he alright, can I talk to him?"

"I am sorry, but there is no easy way to say this…" The man said, "but it seems that he had died along with Commissioner Walker."

Charlie was left in shock by the news and, no longer able to contain himself, just collapsed on the floor, crying. It only took Larry a second to understand what was happening and he went to the floor hugging the sobbing Charlie and he too was tearing up over the loss of his friend.

"I am so sorry but we need to tell Alan and the others about what happened…" Said a saddened Larry

"I… I know that," Charlie said between sobs, " I just…need a minute." The news was just too much for him, not only was his brother killed but also their longtime friend, Gary Walker, was also dead.

"Let me call them…" Said a very sad Larry

"Yeah thanks…" Charlie said quietly crying his eyes out

Larry took the phone and asked the agent if they could inform the others, which the Agent agreed to.

Meanwhile…

Megan was working in her office, trying to get more paperwork done due to a massive case that was going on for almost sixteen months just wrapped up only last week but still a lot of paperwork. This was one of the more annoying parts of the job that will never change, the reports they have to make about the events can make it really hard to get everything done properly. She only returned to the FBI three years ago and it has been interesting experience and got married a few months later to Larry and three weeks ago, they both returned to LA.

The phone ringing got Megan out of her trance and smiled when she saw her husband's name on the line.

"Hey, Larry…" She began but didn't get to finish

"Megan…" Larry interrupted in a tone that alarmed Megan, "There has been a shooting involving Don and Walker."

This got Megan out of her chair getting to David's office, as they need to alert the entire department.

"How are they?" Asked a worried Megan

"I am sorry to say this but both of them died as a result." Larry said, with his voice cracking

This was a shock to Megan as she reached David's office and was barely able to tell him the news before she began to cry herself. The news left David in shock but he was able to hold himself long enough to make some calls to let people know what had just happened. The hardest phone call was with Alan and Millie, who were completely devastated by the loss of their son and a very good friend. It was also very difficult to call Robin and their children, who also took it very hard and the kids were to immediately fly and/or drive back home to see them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Six

Kevin and the driver, named Tom, drove to a seedy hotel and ditched their car and went to the nearest one they could find. They needed something that would not draw attention to them and that no one could trace back to them.

"How far do you want to go?" Asked Tom, getting anxious

"As far until we get to Vegas or unless we need gas." Said Kevin, looking even smugger than a few minutes ago.

"Fine by me, do we need any disguises?" The man asked

"No, nobody will think to look for us, as the arrest was 12 years ago and I doubt Eppes would have remembered me." Said Kevin with a smile, "And I was only paroled only a week ago as I was only a "low level" member of the group but they have no idea about me."

"Hope you are right." Said Tom, a little unsure but decided to go along with it, as he was already in too deep to get out.

Meanwhile…

Charlie and Larry arrived at the morgue, having barely made the drive there, as they were still in shock over the news. Alan and Millie arrived at the same time as them, with Amita and Robin Arriving only a couple minutes later, with the kids only being a few minutes away. Amita left the girls with her parents, as they were visiting and didn't want them to be there due to how horrifying the experience was and going to be in the next few months. Aria arrived almost a few seconds later, in desperation to see if her husband, Gary, was really one of the victims.

David and Colby were already there since Claudia, David's wife, was overseeing the autopsies and gave them the heads up. Ian and Nikki were also already there because of something unrelated but they showed up when they heard what happened and Ian assured them that he help get whoever did this.

"Thanks Ian." Said a very sad Charlie, as they were waiting for someone to let them in the room and see the bodies.

A coroner appeared and told them that the men were still in the body bags and it would take some time to process. However, the families, particularly Charlie, Robin, Alan, and Amita and Aria, insisted on seeing them right away, no matter what the condition or state of them.

"The bodies are still being processed as they are being taken into rooms and it might be a little while." Stressed the Coroner

"No, we need to see them right now!" Said Charlie, "I need to see it for myself so I know what had happened!"

"Charlie's right!" Said Alan, eyes filled with anger and tears

"I understand but we have to get the evidence for the police handling the case, and I am not sure you want to see them as they are right now…."

"Look", Said Robin, "We don't care about the condition of the bodies, we just need to see them."

"Yes, please let us see them." Asked Aria

Claudia stepped in before anything got out of hand.

"Sir, please let them see the bodies."

"All right, but don't touch the bodies and, I have to warn you, the bodies may not be in the best shape right now." The coroner said

"We know" Said Charlie, preparing himself as best as he could for what he was about to see of his brother and Gary.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Seven

The coroner led the group, now including Serena and Daniel, who arrived when Charlie and Alan were arguing with the Coroner. The place was dark and really cold, for the bodies were being stored, however, that is not where Don and Walker were since they had only arrived three minutes before Charlie and the others got there.

The room the group arrived had two body bags with a man looking over a report and saw them come in.

"Hi, I got a call about you guys coming in, so you still sure you want to see them before Coroner Leland and I start?"

"Yes!" Everyone said, getting more frustrated

"Ok."

The Assistant, Roy Conover, shrugged and went to the bags and opened one, revealing Don and then opened Walker's and went to the side to give them some privacy and see what happened.

The opened bags revealed a horrifying sight where Don's injuries, shot to the chest and other gunshot wounds and Gary's head wound and others showed that while their deaths were quick, it left behind a lot of blood on their clothes. The other disturbing thing was both men still had their eyes open and that everyone could see the lifelessness in their eyes.

"Don…" Said a very shocked Charlie, "who did this to you and Walker?"

"Donnie…" Alan went to look at his oldest's face, which was extremely pale from all the sudden blood loss.

Aria went over to her husband and was completely devastated to see the head wound on her husband and how he was similarly pale. Colby went to her and tried to help comfort Aria to the best that he could but it was difficult since he and Gary went a long way back and it was a heavy loss. Ultimately it became too much for everyone and they all started to break down and they had to be lead out by the coroner for them to catch their breath and to process what happened.

Outside:

"Do… do you have any idea who could have done this?" Asked Charlie, in between his tears.

"No, we have only just compiled a list and we still have to check witness statements…" Answered a dejected David, "we also have to check cameras to see if they caught anything at the restaurant."

"We are being allowed in on the case?" Asked Colby, very determined to get to bottom of what had happened.

"Yes," Said David, "Since Don was a Director and Walker a Commissioner, the brass want everyone in on this case."

"Count me in." Said Charlie, with determination and fury in his eyes, "I want to help track whoever did this down."

"Us as well," Said Alan, Amita, and Larry along with the others agreeing they want in on some of the investigation. Robin and the kids want to help in any way that would ensure that justice would be served and to give themselves peace for what had happened today.

"Look, the thing is, we don't know who this guy might be after, so we might have to put you all in protective custody…"Began David

"No…"Said Charlie, "we want to stay and find out who shot Don and Walker and why it was done." He continued, "Please… I need to do this, Don would do the same thing, and so would have Walker."

"He's right," Said Alan, getting through the tears, "like you said, the top people want to have everyone working on this case and we all need to help out so that justice can be served."

"Plus," Said Larry, "we could help narrow down the list of suspects."

"And…" Said Amita, "you need all the help you can get."

"David, we better just let them, or they would just snoop around," Said Colby, knowing where this was going.

"All right, but we will have agents on you, just in case anyone tries anything or might come back." Said David

"Fine, but make sure they don't interfere too much with my work, as I need to do something to find Don and Walker's killer." Said a very determined Charlie, "I will spend a lot of time at the FBI for now, so there isn't too much need for protection, but there are a few personal things that need to be taken care of…"

"Like doing funeral arrangements for Don and Walker." Finished Alan, knowing what Charlie was talking about

"Don't worry, I'll do the primary work, you just focus on the investigation and find out who did this." Said Robin

"Thanks, can we also get your help when needed on this case?" Said David, asking the obvious

"Yes, whoever did this took not just a husband but a son, father and brother, friend and I will do what is necessary."

"Thanks." Said a relieved Charlie, before he began to cry hard again; silently vowing both get justice and revenge.

"I'll get him or them, Don, I promise," he said silently, "same for you Walker."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eight

Kevin and Tom were about 30 miles from LA when they spotted a small gas station and decided to make a quick stop. They were sure that the news had yet to reach over here since it wasn't no more than 25 minutes ago, and the FBI might still be withholding the names to notify the family. That what Kevin was saying to Tom, who was not entirely sure about that, since there would be witnesses who may have saw them and there might be other issues but decided to keep quiet.

"How much gas do we need?" Asked Tom

"Just get a half gallon, then when we are in Vegas, we will ditch the car and go to any hotel that only takes cash." Answered Kevin, thinking it was going to be smooth sailing all the way through the whole ordeal.

"Are you sure it's that simple, I mean, there could be officers and feds looking for us right now…" Began Tom

"Look," Said Kevin, "I have everything under control, and so just be quiet."

"Yes, sir" said Tom as they went into the gas station after pumping the gas to pay in cash.

Inside the place, it was just like any regular gas station with only a few differences like any other local gas station. There was only one clerk working in the building and he didn't seem to notice the two men walking in as he was reading something on his phone. There were no TVs so Kevin figured that the man hadn't heard the news yet about the shooting or anything from the FBI. This is just one of the many big mistakes he was making that day as he was not up to date on technology as he didn't believe that he needed to.

The clerk looked up to the men and didn't seem to recognize them at first but it soon became clear that something was up as the man looked at the phone again in the news about shootings with the camera footage and realized that the men might resemble them and the clerk attempted to keep his cool. Unfortunately, it was not enough as Kevin noticed the man and realized that something was wrong and that was when things really started to go down hill.

The Clerk was going for the silent alarm when Kevin darted for him, with Tom calling for him to stop but it was too late. Kevin took out his gun that he used in the shooting and shot the clerk multiple times and it only took a second for both Tom and Kevin to realize what just had happened.

"We need to get out of here!" Shouted Kevin, bolting for the door

"Right behind you!" Said Tom running behind him, wondering just how much worse this was going to get.

Meanwhile…

Charlie, Amita, and Larry were going through the suspect list to see who would have had the most motive. It was a really long list, since Don arrested a lot of people but it was really hard to narrow down but it was manageable. Thirty were still in prison, with most being in solitary confinement, and none having the resources to hire someone to do a hit. Then there were several that were dead, either from old age, illness, or because of being involved with fights in prison. In addition to people arrested by Walker, which many of them are either dead or still in prison with the same situation, there were very few of them that could be suspects.

It had been an exhausting few hours as they were really determined to catch the man who killed Don and Walker and Charlie still had tears in his eyes while he was working and both Amita and Larry were worried about him. They were also really concerned about Alan, who was pacing around the office for the past hour, ever since he got back from the hospital morgue to get through some of the paperwork. There was deep anger in his eyes, just like Charlie and it made them wonder what they were going to do when the man is caught.

Megan walked in to see how things were going along when the phone rang and her face showed there was some grim news.

"What happened?" Asked Amita, worried

"One of the other people shot, this one in the stomach, just died." Said Megan, "the other two are mostly ok but are still in surgery."

This further angered everyone, including Alan, as this means one other family now has to grieve for the loss of someone because of a monster. Time was of the essence since they don't know who this person could be or what motive this was for someone to shoot and kill a director and a commissioner. Alan wondered if he could survive this whole ordeal, since he still had Charlie, Amita, and Robin along with the kids but after what happened to his wife and now Don, he doesn't how much more of this he could of having so much loss.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Nine

Alan was lost in his thoughts when Megan got another call and the look on her face said that there was more news.

"What was that?" Asked Charlie

"There was a shooting at a gas station about 30 miles from here and, from the looks of the cameras, it looks like the same two people." Said Megan, "The clerk is alive but barely and they are transporting him to the hospital but looks like touch and go at this point." She added grimly

"When are we going?" Asked Charlie

"What?" Asked Megan, surprised

"I want to go with you, I might get more data and make it easier for you guys to catch them." He said, very determined

"Wait _TWO_ people?" Said Amita

"Yeah, from what we could see from the camera, there were two of them, one of them driving and the other shooting…" Said Megan, unsure if she should continue

"What is it?" Charlie demanded

"They weren't wearing masks, I just found out a few minutes ago and there still a lot of people to go through but…."

"But what?" Asked Charlie

"One of the men, the shooter, he looks familiar but I can't place it and so does the driver but it feels like there is more to both of them but strangely, they almost seemed confident that they wouldn't be recognized." Said Megan

"Oh, we will find out who those two men are," Said Colby, "if they think they are going to get away with this, they have another thing coming."

"Colby's right," Said Alan, "is anything else that could identify those two people?"

"We are checking prison records to see if there is any connection between any prison releases/escapes and Don." Said Megan

"Ok, so I repeat, when are we going?" Asked Charlie

"In three hours, we need to prepare a team before we can go." Answered Megan

"OK, I need to do some preparation too," Said Charlie, "but first, I am going back to the morgue."

"Ok." Said Megan, understanding

Meanwhile…

"Things are getting out of control." Thought Tom, as he and Kevin were in the car, going as fast as they could before anyone saw them at the gas station. First, Kevin talked him into assassinating an FBI Director, and now they are on the run from possibly killing another person and that was not the plan.

The plan, he thought, was just to stalk the Director for awhile, then when the target was at home alone, they would break in and shoot him. However, by some random chance, while they were driving around, they spotted Eppes walking to his car out of the FBI building and Kevin had the thought to follow him. Tom went along with it as he thought that was going to be it but then when they saw them at the restaurant, Kevin just decided to go for it and ordered Tom to drive fast and that was it. The shots have been fired and one or two or more people are dead and now they are two fugitives where things seem to be getting worse. Tom himself is not helping since every time he sees someone who is remotely different, Black, Jewish, female, or another minority group, he wants to cause harm and it is really scary.

"Kevin, what exactly are you planning to do?" asked a very nervous Tom

"For now we lay low but in a couple weeks, we are going to find members of my old group and see if they are still kicking." The man said with a very strange expression on his face

"And if they refuse…?" Asked Tom, now a bit terrified

"Then they are cowards for following me." Said Kevin, arrogantly

'Oh, great…" Thought Tom, knowing what that meant.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Ten

Charlie arrived at the Morgue in record time, as he wanted to see Don and Walker before he left with Megan and the others. It is one of the toughest places to be, as you know that everyone is dead and they will never be coming back. He also wanted to take a few personal effects, as he wanted to have reminders of Don and Walker, but mostly Don since Aria would likely have taken Gary's.

"Hello, Dr. Eppes." Said Coroner Leland, looking up from his computer

"Hi, Coroner Leland" Said Charlie in a shaky voice

"How can I help you?" Leland asked

"I wanted to know if it was possible for me to obtain my brother's personal effects?" Charlie asked

"Certainly, I will go look." Said Leland

"Thanks." Charlie said, weakly

While he was waiting, Charlie looked through the viewing window to see the bodies of his brother and Commissioner Walker. It greatly saddened Charlie, as both of them will never have the chance again to see their families and not live to very old age or see their grandkids grow up.

'Worst thing is.' Thought Charlie, 'Don will never see his new niece or nephew being born.'

Leland came back with a small box and placed it on the table and Charlie began to sort through some of the things. There was Don's badge, sunglasses, watch, wallet, wedding ring, and keys, no gun since a director is not supposed to need one and he hadn't been involved in fieldwork for many years.

"Can these be released now?" asked Charlie

"Yes, they are no longer needed here." Leland said warmly, knowing where Charlie was going with this

"Thanks." Said a relieved Charlie, taking one last look at the bodies before taking the objects and leaving the morgue.

"I'll get them, Don, I promise." He said sadly and left the building

Two Hours Later…

"Everyone ready?" Asked Megan

"Ready" Said Colby and David

"Yes" Said Charlie

"I am ready" Said Ian

Everyone was packing anything they needed as it may at least take a day while being there and it is unclear what this new development will lead. Alan and Millie were hanging around the break room with Robin, Daniel, and Leah, as they were discussing the next few steps. Before leaving Charlie gave Don's wedding ring to Robin, who sadly thanked him and put it on her ring finger. Charlie kept most of the rest, putting the watch on his own wrist, gave the wallet to Alan, and put the sunglasses and badge in one of his pockets, as a reminder of his brother.

"Let's go." Said Megan

They all piled into the car and drove to whatever will meet them, as they will soon face a very difficult crime scene.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Eleven

Alan and Robin went back to the Morgue, as he wanted to see Don again before doing anymore funeral arrangements. 'Another one,' Alan thought to himself, 'first Margaret and now Don, what more can our family go through?' Thought the distraught man as he went to room containing the bodies.

He said hello to the Coroner and went into the room to see his son and saw that Aria was there with her husband, Gary. Robin went to her briefly before joining Alan to be at Don's side.

It broke Alan's heart to see both Aria and Robin with their husbands, as it just was an unfair thing to happen. Aria looked back up briefly to say to Alan before looking back to Walker.

"Hey, Donnie," Said Alan, sadly, "Seems like I have outlived you too, which I guess we both had some idea would happen."

He continued, "I am very proud of you, I just hope you have always known that, even before you died. Proud that you and Robin took in two kids who needed someone and helped them stay on the right path. Proud that you were able to learn how to express yourself and be able to ask for help when you previously had trouble and I appreciate it very much that you did. I also want to say that I am proud of the work you have accomplished and I know that you would have been able to find a solution to the current situation in LA. I have and will always love you and say hi to Mom for us, and rest in peace, as you have earned it more than most I know."

Robin went next:

"Hey, Don. Like your Dad said, we had a good family together, as both of the kids are doing well now." She chocked up a bit, "Never thought this would happen but I am glad to have had you in my life." She broke into tears and Alan hugged her close as they were both grieving on what they had lost.

Alan and Robin stayed for at least another hour and a half and left with Aria, as she needed to leave as well, deciding to go back to the FBI.

"See you later, Donnie," Thought Alan as they left


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Twelve

The group arrived at the crime scene as it was being processed and it was quite a scene as it was obvious as to what had happened. Charlie and Colby went to scout the scene, as Charlie wanted to see the entire scene while Colby made sure that Charlie didn't go too far away. Charlie scanned the area, in a really strange calm like rage, something Colby hadn't seen in a long time, not for a few years after the incident with a serial killer who threatened the entire Eppes family. They almost lost Don and Alan that time but Charlie managed to save them both, just barely and it took awhile for everyone to recover from that but Colby wasn't so sure about that this time.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Colby, getting worried about his friend's wellbeing.

"Not right now…" Said Charlie before trailing off when he noticed some strange items on the floor that CSU was looking through.

One of the items looked like some kind of cloth and the other quickly looked like some kind of gun. Charlie immediately went to a CSI and told him what he had found on the floor and swiftly the evidence was taken.

"Whose gun is that?" Asked Megan, "The owner of the station or the people we are tracking down?"

"Not the owner," Answered an officer, "We looked up the registration and no one who works here doesn't own a gun."

"Can it be traced?" Megan eagerly asked

"Oh, yeah," said the officer, "we still have a serial number and there seems to be cameras that work here too."

"Thanks," Megan said

She went to Colby and Charlie and told them about the news that they would be able to trace the gun.

"Oh, that helps out a lot," Colby said with a sad smile, with Charlie silently agreeing

"Hey, we need to start somewhere." Megan said

"It's not the only thing that could help us," Ian said, coming into the gas station

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked

"The footprints leading out, the men seem to be wearing some kind of boots, possibly military style." Ian explained, pointing from his location to the prints leading to the parking lot.

Ian led the group out to where the footprints stopped, soon replaced by tire tracks, obviously leaving in a hurry. There was also an oil trail, presumably from the getaway car and it didn't look like it came from the gas station. The only trick is that the men driving could be anywhere and it might not be possible to follow it but Charlie insisted that they try it at least.

"The trail turns towards the left of the road, so we can drive for a little bit and see if it leads us anywhere." Said Ian

"All right, me, Charlie, and Colby will go with you, the rest will head back to the FBI and see what we can get." Megan said

"Is it a good idea to have Charlie with you guys?" David asked Megan, "I mean he isn't an agent…"

"I'm coming with," Charlie interrupted, "and statistically, we likely won't run into them, so I am safe."

David looked at Charlie reluctantly but relented, as he didn't see the point in arguing with him. He could see the pain in the younger man's face and eyes, and the fury that was burning for which he hopes doesn't lead to something.

"It would've hurt both Don and Gary if they saw what was going on." David thought sadly as he headed back to the car.

Meanwhile…

Kevin was beyond frustrated, Tom noted, himself getting worried about what the man was about to do next. The car was losing oil, as the car was either older than they thought or the owner had forgotten to work on the vehicle.

"Oh, what the…" Kevin shouted, as he went through a bunch of expletives, some of which Tom had never heard of.

When Kevin was just starting to cool down, a cop car was approaching from the direction they were heading. This made Kevin grin, which Tom instantly knew what he was planning to do, as he had been in this kind of situation before.

The cop pulled over to see what the fuss was all about, and Kevin went into right to his plan. He took out a gun and shot the cop several times, and motioned Tom to follow him into the downed cops' car.

'What the hell did I get myself into?' Tom wondered as he got into their new getaway car.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Thirteen

The Morgue

Serena and Daniel went down to the morgue to see their Dad and Walker, as chance to see them before things start to get even crazier. Daniel was particularly distraught, since he remembered his conversation with his father about someone asking about FBI agents, making him wonder if he could have done something more.

"Serena, what if…" Daniel started

"Don't, it's not your fault," Serena said, "Even if there was something to those people asking around, it may not have changed anything. Also, it could have been anything, so please don't blame yourself."

"I…I know that, but its going to take awhile, sis." Daniel answered sadly

"I know, and we will help each other get through it." Serena said, knowing that it's reminding her brother of his biological mother's death as well. She is having the same feeling due to what happened to her biological parents.

A minute later, Larry came in with Amita, as they came to see their friends and brother-in-law.

"Hey, guys." Serena said sadly

"Here to see him?" Asked Daniel

"Yes, your father was always there for us so this is the least we could do," said Larry, who looked like he was crying, same as Amita, whose face was red with tears still coming down her face.

The Coroner noticed the group and came up to them and gave his condolences to them for their loss.

"Serena, Daniel, I'm so sorry about your father." Leland said to the kids before turning to Larry and Amita, "I'm so sorry," he sadly repeated

He lead the group to the bodies and the group spent several hours there, talking to their dead friends about how proud of them they are and that, no matter what, they will do whatever it takes to bring justice for them.

"Dad, we will do whatever it takes." Said Daniel, with Serena nodding silently in agreement.

Larry and Amita both took their turns to say goodbye to Don and Gary, sharing their memories of the two.

"Don, you were like a big brother to me," Amita said sadly, "You had been there for me, not matter what."

She broke into a quiet cry while Larry spoke to him.

"Don, I appreciate everything we did together, as the confidences we exchanged and how we both did what we could to help Charles through his own troubles." Larry continued, "You were an honorable man and passed that on to your children and everyone else who knew you."

They also talked to Gary, as he was someone they all knew from work initially, and eventually, a very close friend and confidant. Larry shared some anecdotes about the cosmos relating as to how they all became friends while Amita shared memories about all of Gary's visits with them.

Leland watched as the four people were talking to the deceased, marveling at how much they all seemed to care about the two men.

'Such as shame,' He sadly thought to himself, 'So much needless loss in one day and two families left behind to pick up the pieces.'

Meanwhile…The Road

The car ride had been relatively quiet, as Charlie was busy working on his equations, while Megan was concentrating on the road. She looked at the rearview mirror, worried about Charlie, as she wondered how the Eppes family was going to get through this. She knew Don was the rock of the family since the death of Margaret Eppes, who was also the heart of the family.

Colby was on the phone with David, to see what their end is doing to figure out this whole mess. Ian was scanning the whole area, looking for anything that might indicate where the suspects were heading.

"David, is there anything new on your end?" Colby was desperately asking

"Nothing yet, forensics is still running on the gun, so it will be a little bit, but I will let you know." David answered

"Okay," Colby said glumly, "Well, call back when you get the results."

"So far, nothing," Said a frustrated Megan

"Don't be too quick," Said Colby, "They are running the gun."

Before anyone could answer, there was a report of shots fired at an officer about a couple miles from where the group was. The two men matched the descriptions of the shooters, and they are blocking the roads to ensure they don't get away.

"Okay, we are on our way." Megan said, as she floored the car


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fourteen

Kevin and Tom were trying to come up with a plan of how they are going to hide, now that they (namely Kevin) have killed another law enforcement official.

"Kevin, what now?" Tom asked, who was getting more and more anxious

"Heh, nothing, we will blend in the cop car." Kevin said

This shocked Tom, as he knew the man was arrogant, but he didn't realize that Kevin was a complete idiot. Now, as he was along for the ride, there was going to be more trouble, as Tom knew that Kevin wasn't going to let anything stop him.

'Might as well go along with it' thought Tom, 'It can't get any worse.'

If he only knew how wrong he was.

Meanwhile… The Lab

David solemnly went to forensics, thinking about his two now deceased friends, and the two men who killed them and at least one other victim. No word on the gas station employee or the cop, but the other two people who were shot were stable and now out of ICU.

'At least there is some good news out of all of this,' David thought sadly, 'I hope those two people might be able to keep themselves on track.'

After making a mental note to check on all four people after all of this was over, David entered the lab where Sara Means and Matt Li were working on different angles of the case: Matt was working on the camera footage, while Sara was checking on the gun to see if there was a match.

"Anything?" David asked anxiously

"Actually, yeah." Sara said, "We found a match to the gun register."

"Was it stolen," David asked, trying not to get ahead of himself

"No, it wasn't," Sara said surprising David and Matt, as well as Sara herself with the news

"Were these guys amateurs?" Matt asked

"Looks more like it," Murmured David, "Who is it registered to?"

"To a man named Kevin Sarong." She answered

"Sounds vaguely familiar." David said

"This might explain it," She said, "He was arrested during an FBI raid a few years ago, part of a White Supremacist group, which Kevin claimed to be a leader of. It quickly turned out that he was anything but, just a small time member who had a big ego and delusions of grandeur.

"Oh, now I remember," David said, "He was basically shouting at Don and me, throwing almost every single slur he could think of and threatening revenge on everyone who had wronged him." He shook his head sadly, "Looks like he got some of the targets he was looking for."

"Don't worry," Matt consoled, "We'll get them."

"I know" David said, as he pulled his cell phone to tell Megan the new information.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Fifteen

'Oh, Great' Thought Tom, as he saw that there was a barricade straight ahead of them

'Please be smart, Kevin,' Tom pleaded silently, 'Don't do anything that will make things worse than they already are.'

At first it looked like Kevin was going to surrender, giving Tom some hope but a literal last second, he turned the car and started driving into the desert.

Meanwhile…

As the group was heading towards the reported location of the two shooters, Megan's phone was ringing again.

"Reeves," Megan answered, causing everyone to listen with intense interest

The look on her face made them realize that there was definitely new information now on the mystery men or one of them at least.

"Got it, we are following up a lead as well, we will keep you posted David." She hung up the phone.

"Okay, the gun belongs to a man named Kevin Sarong, meaning that the gun was not stolen but it was his."

This surprised everyone, especially Charlie and Ian.

"Really? How can a supposed 'master criminal' make a mistake like that?" Said Charlie, really surprised but also somewhat bemused.

"He probably thought that we wouldn't catch him." Answered Megan

"Most criminals are arrogant and/or worse." Commented Ian, continuing "Anything else?"

"Yeah, Kevin was arrested a few years ago during a raid on a White Supremacist group and, get this, he claimed to be a leading member but it was later shown that he was just low level scum. He kept claiming that he was behind the scenes or something but it seems that he just has a big ego and, as David put it, 'Delusions of Grandeur.'"

"Oh, great, so he went after Don to prove a point or something?" Colby asked in disgust

"Or revenge." Ian said

"Looks like it." Megan said

"Any idea about the other guy?" Asked Charlie

"No but I have a feeling we are about to find out." Megan said

While Megan floored the car again, everyone now wondered what they were going to witness when they confronted the men.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Sixteen

At Craftsman…

Amita was comforting the girls, as both of them were crying over the loss of their uncle, even if they didn't completely understand it.

"Shh…Shh, it's okay, it'll be okay," She whispered, even though she wasn't entirely sure if she believed it.

Millie and Robin were with Alan across the living room, trying to comfort Serena and Daniel as well. Alan was mostly quiet ever since he came home from the Morgue, which worried Millie and Robin, as the kids were in a similar state. At least the three no longer have tears in their eyes, but the pain is still there and it will be with them for the rest of their lives.

"Do you want to talk Alan?" Millie worriedly asked her husband

"Not right now, if that's all right." Alan answered numbly, just staring into space with a blank look.

Millie nodded, as she herself wasn't able to talk about what had happened, as it is a process to take. She never thought that something like this would actually happen, not to someone who was no longer in the field.

'Oh, Don. We are going to miss you so much.' She thought sadly

The Road…

Kevin and Tom were brought to a stop when they noticed something only a few feet away. A police barricade, with what looked like to be a helicopter that was approaching them.

"Uh, Kevin, what do we do now?" Tom asked, fearful that he knew what the answer was.

He grew even more nervous when Kevin made a smirk across his face.

A couple minutes away…

Everyone in the car saw the entire scene that is about to unfold before them:

"We need to get in there." Ian said

"I know, I have to go into the side of the road to avoid confusion and/or getting shot at." Said Megan, before saying.

"Charlie, we have to…" She began

"No, I am coming with, I have to." Charlie interrupted

This made everyone else nervous, as they weren't sure as to what he is up to or what he would end up doing.

"Alright." Megan resignedly said


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Seventeen

The Road…

Megan drove around and managed to reach the barricade and quickly went out to find anyone who would be in charge. The rest went to the cars to observe what was going on and see what any of them could do from there.

'Charlie, don't do anything rash,' She thought to herself as she went to the person in charge.

Meanwhile, Charlie and the team were with a couple patrolmen acting as their bodyguards to prevent anyone from doing something stupid and/or crazy. Ian went to the nearby hills for what he said as "a good look at the scene" and would be back in a few minutes.

Colby turned to look at Charlie with concern, which did not escape Charlie's notice:

"Colby, I will be okay, I need to be here." The Mathematician insisted

"I know, I just want to make sure that more bad things happen." Colby said

"I know, thanks Colby." Charlie said, with a sad smile

Colby patted his younger friend's shoulder as they waited to see what the word was on the situation.

Commander's Squad Car

Megan managed to find Sheriff Mark Long and find out what the situation with the vehicle was.

"Anything?" She asked

"Well, they just stopped and haven't done anything for about a couple minutes, so we are waiting to see what is going to happen." The Sheriff answered, before thinking of something before saying:

"Are they an interest of yours?"

Megan hesitated before answering:

"We believe that they were behind the shooting of LA FBI Director Don Eppes and Commissioner Gary Walker."

"Oh." Mark looked like he didn't entirely realize it but he recovered quickly to assess the situation.

"How well did you know those two?" He asked

Megan knew she couldn't lie so she told him the truth.

"Don was my boss for a few years and we worked with Gary from time to time and I am married to his brother's colleague." She answered

"Sorry to hear that, but I am sure you know that might present a conflict of interest." The man began

"We know." Said a voice from behind

The two looked back and saw Charlie coming up with Colby catching up, who looked like he was trying to stop him.

"Charlie, you're not suppose to…" Megan started

"I know but I wanted to tell you that I think I have a good plan to stop these guys." Charlie said

After hesitating a bit, Megan called out the others before turning to him.

"Okay Charlie, give us what you got." She said

Everyone stopped while Charlie went through with the plan.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Eighteen

After Charlie gave them the plan, which shocked Megan, as it included Charlie being used as bait, Ian had already returned and heard everything and agreed to the plan, even if he had some reservations himself.

"Don't worry, Megan," Ian told her as he went into position, "I'll make sure that he doesn't get hurt or worse."

"I know," Megan, answered, 'I'm just not sure if it will be enough' She thought, as she watched Charlie put an earpiece on.

Charlie went into position to try to talk to Kevin and the other guy, using himself as a distraction for Ian. Not the best idea, even he would admit, but it was something that he had done before, when Don was hurt when Charlie miscalculated a number of robbers, but that was different. Don survived that time, and that still made the younger Eppes feel guilty about what had happened that night.

'I know you wouldn't approve of this, Don,' Charlie thought, 'but it is the only way to catch these guys and I feel like you would have done the same thing.'

The Car…

Kevin was trying to come up with a plan when he saw a black haired man walking up to them with his hands up, motioning for them to talk.

"What are you going to do?" Tom asked

"I'm going to see what he has to say." Kevin said, "Maybe he is a reporter who wants to interview me."

This almost made Tom do a face palm, as he is pretty sure that the man is not a reporter and it didn't seem anyone like that was around here but he decided not to say anything about it.

'Who knows,' Tom thought, 'Maybe the guy will get Kevin to just stop.'

Outside the Car…

Charlie saw a fat, burly white man, looking middle aged, come out of the car, somewhat surprising him. But then he remembered that people like him often looked like or similar, despite their supposed superiority.

He felt a surge of anger but then had to remind himself of the plan.

'Stay calm, Charlie, you can do this.' He thought

Meanwhile…

Colby was watching as everything was unfolding when his phone rang:

"Granger." He whispered into the phone

"Colby," David said, "I got some new information on the mystery driver, is Charlie next to you?"

"Uh, no," Colby said, "He's a little busy at the moment."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Nineteen

"WHAT!" David's voice said through the phone, when Colby told him of Charlie's plan.

Colby winced at his friend's reaction, not that it should surprise him, as they didn't exactly consult anybody on this. He is definitely sure that Don would not of approved of this and Alan would be a different story as well as Amita.

"Look, David," Colby started, "Charlie was really insistent on this and you know how stubborn he is like Don is…was and nothing I would have said was going to stop him."

"I know but still this is a huge risk to do." David said, also worried as to what Charlie was going to do when he confronted Kevin

"Do you have any better ideas?" Colby asked

David hesitated for a couple minutes before answering, "No, I don't."

"Okay, then" Colby said, understanding his friend's frustration

"Just make sure Charlie doesn't do anything else that could make things any worse." David said

"I will do what I can." Colby promised, before turning to see what the scene would unfold to.

The Road…

Kevin was a little suspicious of the man he believes to be a reporter but he just shook it off, believing the man to be harmless.

'If anything, he just seems like a guy who wouldn't be able to defend himself, even if he was in a fight,' he thought arrogantly

He and Charlie looked at each other for a few minutes before Kevin decided to talk:

"Are you a reporter or something?" Kevin asked

"What?" Charlie asked, mostly confused but also feeling more disgusted with the man by the minute

"I mean, why are you here then?" Kevin asked, who was now just as confused himself, wondering as to whom could the man be.

"First, I just want to ask you a few things." Charlie said, being as cryptic as he could possibly be

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"What is your plan?" Charlie asked, figuring it was worth a shot

Kevin beamed at someone asking a question like that, while Tom was watching the whole thing wondering if there was something else going on.

'What does it matter, when Kevin has already done dumb things already,' He thought, 'Maybe this will just end this mess now.'

"First off, my plan is to regroup with the others who were arrested several years ago and see if they are loyal to me or not."

"You were a leader?" Charlie asked, trying to hide his skepticism at the man's claims.

"Yes, for I made a suggestion to one of my co founders for an idea for the group to start and regain everything we have lost." Kevin said

"Really?" Charlie said, "What did you lose when you haven't really lost it to begin with."

"What is that suppose to mean? We have lost much over the last few years…" Kevin began to say

"Really? Everything seemed fine for the people you are talking about." Charlie snapped at him angrily

"What did I do to you, anyway?" Kevin asked, getting even more confused as he had never seen this man before or why he is so angry with him.

Before anything else could happen or before the angry man in front of him could say anything else, a gunshot rang out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty

"Oh, you have gotta be kidding me!" Kevin shouted out after getting shot in the shoulder and saw that Tom was getting out of the car with his hands up.

Ian had fired a shot at the bastard who killed two of his friends, and hit him non-fatally, despite wishing otherwise.

Colby rushed to check on Charlie to see if he was fine and then turned his attention to the injured man in front of them.

"What the …" Kevin started to say

"Shut up." Colby said as he handcuffed the man, reading him his rights

"Ok, seriously, who are you?" Kevin asked Charlie

"Don Eppes was my brother." Charlie simply stated with silent fury

This instantly made Kevin understand and wisely decided to keep quiet as an act of self-preservation.

Tom heard this and wasn't the least bit surprised, now that he thought about it as he did hear about the Director and his brother working together when Director Eppes was still a field agent.

A deputy went and took Tom into custody without so much as a word as Tom didn't see any reason to resist arrest.

Interrogation…

Megan sat across from Tom, who was silently sitting there wondering as to what they wanted from him to begin with.

Finally she spoke up:

"Who are you, really?" She asked

"Thomas "Tom" Dodson Keene, that's my full name." Tom answered

"Were you a part of the same crew as Kevin?" Megan asked

"In a way, we met in prison and he just stuck with me, for whatever reason since we didn't exactly have the same interests." Tom answered

"Were you afraid of him?" Megan asked

"Somewhat, especially of the last couple weeks with everything that went down and it wasn't even the plan." Tom said

"Really?" Megan asked skeptically

"We were only going to follow him around for awhile, and then we would attack him when he was home alone, that was the plan." Tom insisted

"Didn't you think that Kevin was just leading you along?" Megan asked, keeping her growing anger at bay.

"I don't know, maybe." Tom admitted

Charlie, Alan were watching with Robin and Amita, all feeling anger for what Tom was saying, that he claims that they weren't planning the entire thing.

"The scumbag is either lying or he was just too weak and cowardly to stop Kevin from going on the plan." Alan said angrily

"He is a coward." Charlie said, still feeling rage but it is finally starting to settle down

"I'll make sure that these two go to jail for the rest of their lives." Robin said, "I told David about some evidence at where these two were staying and it looks like Kevin was talking to other people online with similar beliefs."

"So, he may have told other people about this." Amita commented, hopeful for where this was leading

"Exactly, I was able to help David get a search warrant for the place, so in addition to this, we will get some justice." Robin said

This made a feeling of some relief, that at least these people will never see the light of day again.

'Rest in peace Don and Gary.' Charlie thought to himself


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-One

Robin turned out to be right, as it was discovered the people Kevin was talking to were part of a hate group that was planning on doing more attacks on random places and it turned out to be poorly planned, thankfully.

Kevin and Tom immediately took deals, both thinking that it would be better than nothing but they still got significant prison time. Kevin has been sentenced to three consecutive life sentences while Tom got life in prison with a chance of parole and both will be sent to maximum-security prisons.

After a few days, Charlie and Amita were finally able to tell the news that they are expecting another child, which offered some solace for everyone. This mostly put Alan and Millie in ease but it was still going to be a process for them and find a way to deal with it. Serena and Daniel both decided to stay until the funeral, so that they could try to get to some form of normalcy.

At the funeral of Don and Gary, there were hundreds of thousands of people there, including those that Charlie had not seen for a long time. Liz and her husband, Jack McCrea, had arrived, to the happiness of everyone else, as she and Charlie locked into a hug.

"Good to see you Charlie." She whispered

"You too." Charlie whispered back

Terry and her husband, John Benson, also came, to the relief of everyone and Walker's family also came.

'It is great to see everyone here.' Charlie thought

The next week, they also went to the funeral of the person who died in the attack, as they felt it was the right thing to do. The family was happy to see them, as they also gave their condolences for their own losses and that they were willing to talk any time, if they are able to.

The cop and the store clerk both survived their injuries, to everyone's relief and were able to resume their lives. Everyone just has to adjust to the dramatic changes that had happened to them and everyone around them.


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue

Five Months later…

At the hospital, Charlie was in the delivery room with Amita as she was in labor, while everyone else was anxiously waiting in the hall.

"Amita, keep pushing." Doctor encouraged

Several minutes later, the Doctor went to the anxiously waiting family to tell them that the mother and the baby were doing fine.

"Guys," Charlie said to everyone coming in, "Meet our son."

Alan and Millie were the first to see him, followed by Robin, then Larry and Megan, and everyone else.

"Meet Don Walker Ramanujan-Eppes" Charlie said


End file.
